fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Samagui (Character)
Samagui (サマグィ Samagui) is a man that Zoldeo made into a human subordinate using his Human Subordination Magic. Appearance Samagui is a man of average height with distinctive, marked facial features, dark eyes and a scruffy dark beard lining his lower face, without a mustache but complete with a goatee going up his chin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-3 Samagui’s attire seems to be mainly composed of fur: he dons a long, coarse leather tunic with fur-lined edges and collar, together with fur armbands, dark pants, dark shoes with light soles and fur leg-guards. He also wears a leather helmet with furry edges, with a light cloth possessing dark edges hanging from it, which covers the sides and back of Samagui’s head, leaving only his face visible. A distinctive bow seems to be secured to his tunic via a pair of buttoned bands, and he has a belt crossing his chest diagonally, passing over his right shoulder, which has several things attached to it: on the back is a containing many arrows, and on the front are four sheathed daggers. History Widely known as the Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui is reputed as a legendary huntsman, whose fame was enough for him to be the basis of children's books in the northern part of Earth Land.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 108 At some point in the past Zoldeo, a member of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, admiring Samagui's archery skills, employed his Human Subordination Magic to turn the man into his servant. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc After Caprico realized Lucy Heartfilia’s true identity,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 18-20 he summons forth Samagui and orders him to track her down and kill her, something he readies to comply with. As he tries to kill Lucy from afar with his bow, Samagui is stopped in his tracks by Loke, who remained behind to fight Caprico. Samagui evades Loke's assault and tries firing more arrows at Lucy, even employing his peculiar skills in archery, but the Celestial Spirit thwarts all of his attempts. Caprico then urges Samagui to go after Lucy, something which prompts him to start chasing the target, at the same time trying to get Loke out of the way with his daggers. However, Loke parries the attack, subsequently employing his Regulus Magic to knock Samagui out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 3 Magic and Abilities Tracking: Having seemingly been a renowned hunter, someone Zoldeo thought to be worth enslaving, and the summoned human sent after the departed Lucy Heartfilia, Samagui likely possesses good tracking abilities. Caprico was also confident that he would have killed Lucy, implying him to be a good combatant, despite him having rapidly suffered defeat at Loke’s hands. Enhanced Agility: After firing his arrows, Samagui was shown capable of evading a melee assault from Loke's Regulus Magic with an impressive leap of several meters backwards, a feat which ended with him once again aiming his bow, upside down, in midair. Master Archer: Samagui is an extremely skilled archer, who seems to favor shooting two arrows at a single time: when he was sent after Lucy Heartfilia, he was shown aiming two arrows at her from an impressive distance, checking wind and angle before firing, and failing to perform a deathblow just due to Loke's intervention. He could also aim his bow and fire such amount at Loke while in midair, upside down. His mastery of archery, most notably, is evident in his ability to freely change the trajectory of arrows in midair as if he was directly controlling them; it's for this reason that Zoldeo made Samagui a subordinate of him, claiming that his shooting ability is "far beyond that of some Mage shooting a Magic gun". While Loke remarked that Samagui's skills are indeed impressive, he also went on to describe his fellow Celestial Spirit Sagittarius as a better archer than him. Equipment Bow and Arrows: Living up to his role and fame as a hunter, Samagui is armed with a set for : strapped to his back is a distinctive, curved and mildly short bow, with dark limbs and very peculiar edges, these seemingly consisting of a pair of , each secured to its corresponding edge by a metal disc. The string is taut between the two antlers. With the bow comes a large number of arrows with dark and menacing, barbed heads, which is kept in a cylindrical leather quiver, attached to the belt crossing Samagui’s chest via a pair of buckled bands, with its bottom end being secured to the rest by a complete line of small dark studs, and a simple motif consisting of several dark triangles being placed just above it. Daggers: Samagui carries around a set of four daggers, with their sheaths being secured to the same belt which holds up the man’s quiver. Such daggers are very short, with the hilts, covered in simple stripes, having approximately the same length as the blades themselves. The handguards are simple and almost nonexistent, and the pommels seem to bear a small hole in them. It’s unknown whether such blades are supposed to be employed in melee combat or as ; however, during one instance, he was shown throwing all of them together, placing his left hand's fingers in the holes at the end of their hilt and then sending them flying at Loke. Battles & Events *[[Loke vs. Caprico|Loke vs. Caprico (owner)]] References Category:Characters Category:Male